Don't Take the Girl
by Avalons' Wish
Summary: a one-shot at one of my favorite songs. disclaimer: dont own TT. Richard looked through the small pictures his father had and sighed, he wish she was still with him.


**Ah Haha :D this is my first Songfic so I'm excited kind of! So the Song is called Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw, it's a beautiful song, and yes its country… I love country Haha, Okaii so please read, enjoy, and maybe review? I want to know if I did alright… oh and Robin is Richard and Raven is Rachel, duh! the story is AU and so… just read, please? (:**

xXx

Richard sat on the porch steps of his Father's home, it was a simple home with only three bedrooms and a small fireplace in the living room. He stared at his fishing pole that lay next to him on the steps, he touched it lightly with his fingers and sighed.

He heard movement inside and stood up while grabbing his fishing rod, his small fingers wrapped around the rod tightly, and smiled slightly as the door opened. Bruce stepped out onto the porch and smiled lightly at him, he shut the door and rested a reassuring hand on Richards shoulder.

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing**_

_**when he was eight years old.**_

"Wait for me!" a happy voice sounded from the other side of the lawn.

A little girl opened the gate and slowly walked onto the lawn, she smiled brightly and waved at them. Richard sent a questioning gaze at his father and shook his head. Bruce smiled and waved her over, she bounded over to them with her lavender braids bouncing against her back.

"Is she coming with us?" Richard asked quietly.

"Yes, and I know that you don't want her to go, but just watch… you'll change your mind eventually." He said with a knowing smile. Richard shook his again and shrugged his hand off.

_**A little girl came through the front gate,**_

_**Holding a fishing pole.**_

_**His dad looked down and smiled,**_

_**Said "We cant leave her behind."**_

"_**Son I know that you don't want her to go**_

_**But someday you'll change your mind."**_

"Can't you take Gar? Or Victor? Or Roy? Why does she have to go? She cant go!" he pleaded with a quivering voice.

Bruce sighed and took Richards small hands in his and dragged him to the girl who was waiting patiently a few feet in front of them, fiddling with her own fishing pole.

"Richard… this is Rachel, Rachel Roth."

_**And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson,**_

_**Take my best friend Bo,**_

_**Take anybody that you want to go,**_

_**As long as she don't go.**_

_**Take anybody in the world, but **_

_**Daddy please, don't take the girl."**_

**10 years later**

Richard traced her jaw softly and gently pressed his lips to hers, he held her tightly against his body and caressed her waist with his other hand. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back slightly to stare into his deep blue eyes, she grabbed his hand in her own and led him to the art show they were visiting. He pulled her arm a bit and she stopped, she turned to face him and gave him a questioning gaze. He pulled her arm again, this time bringing her to him and touched her cheek softly with his hand.

"Rachel…"

_**Same old boy, same sweet girl**_

_**ten years down the road.**_

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips in **_

_**front of the picture show.**_

He watched in shock as a man with greyish spiky hair and wearing all black pulled Rachel from him and put a gun to her head.

_**A stranger came and pulled a gun,**_

_**grabbed her by the arm , said "If you do what I tell you to do,**_

_**there wont be any harm."**_

"What do you want?" Richard asked carefully.

"Anything you got." He said with a menacing deep voice that gave Richard chills.

"Here, take my money, or my wallet." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his thick wallet, he held it up and waved it in the air.

The guy put his finger on the trigger and pressed it harder in her head, she winced slightly and kept her eyes shut closed. Her body was shaking and she had some blood running down her arm from how hard he was holding her. the strangers face twisted into an evil grin as Robin reached into his pocket.

_**And Johnny said, "Take my money,**_

_**Take my wallet, take my credit cards.**_

"Here… its my grandfathers watch, and my car keys." He held out his hand with the items he was more than willing to trade.

The man stared at him with his single cold eye and looked at the girl slowly. His cold haunting eye pierced his blue eyes and he shifted uncomfortably under the stare.

_**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me, **_

_**here's the keys to my car.**_

_**Mister give it a whirl, **_

_**but please, don't take the girl.**_

**5 years later**

Richard winced as Rachel squeezed his hand again, she was panting and looked exhausted, her lips parted in a silent cry and sweat covered her pale face. She shut her eyes and moaned as another ripple of pain shot throughout her body. She lay still for a moment then cried out in pain again, Richard moved her lavender colored bangs out of her face and wiped the sweat that clung to her skin. The constant rise and fall of the beeping machines made him look over at the doctor and nurses that rushed in and out of the room.

"I'm sorry Richard…" she whispered hoarsely.

_**Same old boy, same sweet girl**_

_**5 years down the road.**_

_**There's going to be a little one, **_

_**and she says its time to go.**_

Richard waited nervously outside of the delivery room and ran a hand through his black hair, he kept glancing at his watch and rubbing his hands together. A doctor came out of the room and looked around, after spotting Richard he walked to him and gave him an apologetic look.

"The baby is fine… but… I'm sorry to say this… but she's not responding to what we give her."

It took a while for Robin to process what he was saying, he shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"She's not going to make it."

_**Doctor says the baby's fine,**_

_**but you'll have to leave**_

'_**cause her momma's fading fast**_

Richard sank to his knees and placed his head in his hands, he shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. He prayed to the only person he knew that could do something, tears slid down his cheek as he folded his hands and bowed his head. His lips moved fast and quickly hoping that the person he was praying to would hear him and answer his prayers.

_**And Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed**_

"_**Take the very breathe you gave me.**_

_**Take the heart from my chest.**_

_**I'll gladly take her place if you let me,**_

_**make this my last request.**_

_**Take me out of this world,**_

_**God please, don't take the girl.**_

**4 years later**

Richard sat on the couch in his living room, he flipped through the hundreds of photos he had and stopped as he saw a familiar one that brought tears to his eyes.

"Daddy what's that?" his four year old daughter asked him from where she was sitting on the floor. He got up and walked over to her and picked her up, bringing her back with him to the couch, he showed her the photo.

"Is that mommy?" she asked and pointed at the picture, he nodded slightly and bit his lower lip. His blue eyes glanced at her direction and he ruffled her hair a bit, she laughed and pushed his hand away. Her large amethyst glinted with happiness and her black wavy hair looked like a mess, she pouted slightly and jumped off his lap and ran out of the room. Richard stare after his daughter and sighed, she looked so much like Rachel and sounded like her, the only thing different was her hair, she had black hair instead of violet.

He stared back at the picture, it was of him standing next to Rachel and Bruce when they were little. He had an annoyed looked and had his arms crossed over his chest with a slight pout, Rachel on the other hand had a giant smile and was clutching her small purple fishing pole lightly while waving at the camera.

"Daddy why are you crying? Do you miss mommy? Cuz I miss her. Can you tell me about her again?"

"Yes, daddy misses mommy. And I wasn't crying. Come here and I'll tell you about her."

He gently placed the photo back where it belonged and put it back in the small box, he placed the lid and carried his daughter onto his lap.

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing**_

_**When he was eight years old…**_

**xXx**

**so thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think of the story. You guys should really hear the song, its really pretty and worth listening to. So anyways thanks again and bye! Until next time! Hahaha :) **


End file.
